skylight
by maan
Summary: next in the "just teasing series " How Eliot stunned his team


leverage/ncis crossover

tony/elliot slash

leverage/ncis crossover

tony/eliot slash

With a swift, hard kick Eliot finished killing his sandbag. He needed to get changed before meeting the team.

Actually, he was already late, but he really needed to vent some frustration before he could focus on the team's latest con.

The last month had been hard on him. Tony was wrestling with a problem at work and told Eliot not to interfere.

Damn, his momma never told him how hard it was to be in a relationship. At least not one where both partners were considered to be equals.

Tony would kick his ass if he would try to rescue him. So he found himself in uncharted territory, listening to Tony's problems without being able to go out and beat the problem away, comforting Tony without the reassurance it would work out.

Hell never felt this helpless before.

He had coped, by running, fighting and a lot of cooking. Tony was proud of him...and getting a little fat.

Oh, crap, now he really was late!

At the office, Eliot found his attention was drifting. The discussion had been going around in circles. Besides, he had just received a message and he knew someone was waiting for him at home. This was making it harder to concentrate on the job at hand.

Furthermore, the client was wronged but also and thus losing all motivation Eliot could muster to pay attention and really care about teh outcome of this conn.

He was reaching out for his beer when he suddenly he became aware

of the whole team staring at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I said," Parker repeated, "I said, why don't we ask your boyfriend to

help us out?"

He spit out his beer but still managed to breath in some of the liquid so now he

was coughing, trying to expel the stuff from his lungs.

How the hell did she know? Oh god, was Tony in danger? Carefully he brought his coughing under control so he could study the faces of his team mates.

Hardison was looking shocked, trying to get more information from Parker. Sophie just smiled sweetly at him. Creepy actually. But worst was Nathan, he was looking at Eliot, his face unreadable.

"He would be amazing for the job." Parker piped in "He's really hot and the mark doesn't know him yet "

"S'noway I'm goin' to let Tony get involved with this, Darlin'. How do you know about him anyway? "

Parker shrugged. "You've got a nice big skylight "

"You've watched us!!" Eliot had risen out of his seat and was now towering over Parker who just smirked at him

"Yeah, steaming hot..." Then she noticed the angry expression on Eliot's face, angrier than they had ever seen him. Even Parker could read that and she hastened to add, "But I left before you had sex because you're not supposed to watch that, right, Sophie?"

"Thats right, Parker," Sophie added sounding terribly amused.

"You're a fairy?" Apparently Hardison had found his voice again.

Eliot spun around. "Bi. You got a problem with that?"

Hardison raised his hands. "No, no not at all. Just our big bad hitter, is a

poofda, wauw this is so Brokeback Mou...." he wisely shut up when he saw

the look in Eliot eyes.

Eliot turned to look at the rest of the team again. "ANYONE got a problem

with that?"

Sophie replied "Of course not, Eliot, although i would love to meet your partner."

He shifted his gaze towards Parker, "Nope, no problem...can I watch sometime?"

"Hell, no."

Then he looked at Nathan. His expression was still unreadable, although it could also mean that he was wishing his drink was something stronger than a beer.

"Well?"

"Well......" Nathan raised his hands and spread them out in front of him on the table. "Not a problem with you being gay or not. But, I do have an issue with you having a relationship we don't know about."

"Can he be trusted?, How long have you known him? Why didn't you tell us about him?" He halted, looking expectantly at Eliot.

With a feeling of relief, probably more then he would ever admit to anyone but Tony, he sat down again. He shrugged "S'habit"

He raked his right hand through his hair. "Anyone close to me is a liability, for me and for them. More for them. My former employers didn't care who I screwed as long as I could get the job done."

"Tony's a cop...a fed and he has had problems with rumours. Back up arriving late, or not at all. S'more of that stuff."

"He's a cop?"

"A FED?"

"Thats why you hate to hit cops!"

Nathan sushed them all with a wave of his hands. "How's that NOT a problem ,Eliot?"

"S'not"

"How can you be sure?"

"He's known about us, about me, for years now, and s'not botherin' him."

Nathan stared at him and then he saw Nate's eyes widen. "Since1997?"

So he did notice. Eliot had wondered. "Yeah."

He kept his eyes locked on Nate's and after a few moments, Nate nodded. "Okay."

The meeting continued. And although Eliot felt the glances the others kept shooting him from time to time, he still felt strangely lighter, happier than he had in months.

He shrugged it off. Being one of the good guys had rubbed off on him. He sure as hell never appreciated honesty this much before.

After everyone had left Nate gestured Hardison to stay behind.

"I want you to do a background check on Eliot's Tony. "

"Oh, come on ,Nate, he's going to kill me if he finds out."

"Better make sure he doesn't find out then."

When he saw Hardison's defeated stance he couldn't help himself. "Oh, come on, Alec, who are you trying to fool? You were already planning to do it anyway. All I ask is that you show it to me. "

Hardisons posture changed and a wicked smile covered his face. "All righty, Nate." He tipped his invisible hat at the older man, picked up his laptop and strutted out the door.

He had a hot date with his keyboard and some hackable data bases tonight.

A few weeks later, Eliot was grinning as he entered the house he shared with Tony.

A very loud and slightly off key rendition of "My Way" could be heard throughout the house. He tried to pin point the source and made his way to the upstairs bedroom.

There on a ladder his lover stood, belching out the song old blue eyes had made famous.

"whatcha doin'?"

Tony stopped abruptly and looked down. "Hey, cowboy, you're early."

Eliot shrugged. "Mark was stupid, made it too easy."

"So, whatcha doin'?"

"Covering the skylight with one way see though plastic."

Eliot started laughing.

Once Tony got down and they had "baptized" the new and safe from prying eyes bedroom, Eliot had to ask. "You seem back to your chipper self."

Tony nodded against Eliot's chest and stretched out slowly sighing contentedly. "Me and the probie had a chat. Apparently he was just teasing."


End file.
